


The Night Boys

by abrooklynprecinct



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrooklynprecinct/pseuds/abrooklynprecinct
Summary: Everyone knew Jake and Charles were best friends. But was something deeper blossoming between the pair?





	The Night Boys

Jake fell backwards onto his bed, Charles falling on top of him, quickly straddling his hips and grabbing Jake’s face to resume the kiss that had broke apart for a quick second when they had fallen onto the bed. As they kissed, and began to strip each other of all clothing down to their underwear, Jake’s mind wandered to how they had ended up here.

They had been celebrating another awesome solve in Shaw’s with the rest of the squad; another hard case solved by the pair after a tough few weeks of work that ended in the perps being arrested and the case tied up neatly, paperwork too. As the night had gone on, each member of the squad had dispersed to do their own thing around the bar or go home to get an early night, leaving Jake and Charles sat in a booth together, each of them with a bottle of beer. 

“Jakey you were amazing today, you looked like a proper action hero out there!” Charles had proclaimed as Jake gave him a smile that lit up his entire face. “Thank you Charles,” Jake had chuckled, “and the way you took down that perp was awesome, you looked super hot.” He finished, mind soon catching up with how that sounded. Damn his runaway brain and mouth, how had he let that slip without realising?! He looked at Charles wide eyed, trying desperately to read his expression.

“Wait, I mean, like, you looked super cool obviously, like super dope, not like in any other way, oh god, I should stop speaking, you just looked cool.” Jake rambled his way through his attempt at a cover up for the feelings he had been trying to hide for the past few months. Something had shifted in the way he had been feeling towards Charles recently - he still saw him as his best friend, his partner, but he had begun to hope that they could take their relationship as partners at work to their everyday lives too. He had thought about holding Charles’ hand as they went on dumb dates to some fancy restaurant when their hands had brushed after handing a case file to one another one day at work. He had imagined kissing him in any way he wanted, feeling his body against his, just from the sight of the special smile that Charles reserved only for him. He wasn’t sure when this shift had happened, it had taken him a while to accept he now saw his best friend as his potential boyfriend, husband maybe… no that was his brain running away with itself again surely; but here he was. And he’d just subconsciously given the fact away to Charles himself.

Jake had brought his attention back to Charles who was still staring at him from across the table, unreadable look on his face. After another minute of silence leaving Jake shaking with nerves, Charles uttered, “You thought I was super hot?” Jake braced himself, it was now or never if he was going to admit his feelings and if it all went wrong he could blame it on the beer. Even if he’d only had one. 

“Well, ah, you see the thing is,” he started, rubbing his hands together, knee bouncing under the table, “Yeah? Please don’t hate me or whatever but I maybe, might, sort of, kind of, like you? A little. Okay a lot, please don’t hate me.” He rushed out in a quiet voice, hoping for a positive reaction from his best friend. He drew his eyes up to look at Charles, who during Jake’s quick rambling had placed his beer on the table and somehow without Jake noticing, moved closer to him in their booth.

As Jake met Charles’ eyes, Charles smiled, “I maybe, might, sort of, kind of, love you.” Then a look of horror struck Charles’ face, “Wait, sorry have I messed this up, you’ve just admitted you like me and I went Full Boyle straight away, oh God why do I always do this? I so wanted us to be together…” During Charles’ speech to himself, Jake had found his brain short circuiting, unusual for him, but Charles, the person he wanted to spend his future with, had just said he loved him? And that he wanted him and Jake to be together? Good things like this didn’t happen to Jake, and when they did, he grabbed them with both hands. Quite literally in these circumstances, as he cut Charles off, “I love you too idiot.” before grabbing his face and pulling him into a soft first kiss that caused both of them to gasp. 

When they had pulled away they were both looking at each other with desire in their eyes, smiling wide.

“So, does this mean were partners in and out of work then?” Charles had asked.

“I’d like that a lot.” Jake had answered. “Me too.”

Neither knew who pulled who from their booth into a cab, but they were soon back at Jake’s apartment, on his bed. And now they were here, in just their boxers, desperate for each other. 

“Charles,” Jake moaned, “God, I’d normally make you wait until at least the third date for this.” 

“We can count the nights we have spent working that case as dates, thats an excuse right? Because I need you right now.” Charles replied, running his hand down Jake’s side and down the back of Jake’s thigh.

Jake rolled their hips together as Charles began sucking a bruise into his neck, both of them gasping at the sensation. “Definitely, yep, definitely.” Jake begged, pulling Charles closer to him by his butt.

Charles began to kiss his way down Jake’s chest, stopping after every other kiss to suck a bruise into his skin, liking the fact that he could mark Jake as his own now. When he reached Jake’s underwear, he glanced up at Jake for permission which was quickly granted with a desperate moan of “Please Charles yes.” Charles slipped Jake’s boxers off, freeing his erection, before he slowly ran his thumb around the tip, smearing the precum. Jake whimpered, bucking his hips into Charles’ hand, as he sunk his head and took Jake’s cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Jake writhed on the bed as his hand made its way into Charles’ hair, pulling gently. Charles ran his tongue flat along the base of Jake’s cock and moaned, the vibrations bringing Jake close to the edge. As Charles circled the tip of Jake’s cock with his tongue and sunk his head back down again, taking the whole of Jake in his mouth, Jake let out a cry and came, hips bucking on their own accord as his release took over him and Charles sucked him through his orgasm. 

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Jake registered Charles kissing at his jawline, and turned his head to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. He had never thought he’d be so lucky as to call Charles his, let alone have super sexy sex with him, and now here he was living out something he wasn’t too ashamed to admit he had thought about a number of times. He rolled Charles over, pulling off his underwear when his back was flat against the sheets, and took Charles’ cock in his hand, earning a pleased moan from his partner. His partner he thought smiling. He began to stroke Charles, kissing his shoulder, ear, neck, mouth, anywhere he could as he did. 

“Jakey I need you, I need you now.” Charles whispered.

“God Charles I need you too, I’ve never needed anything so bad.” As Jake continued to stroke Charles’ cock slowly, Charles started “Do you have…” Before he could finish Jake had moved to his bedside drawer and fished out lube and condoms. He was soon back stroking Charles as he rubbed lube on two of his fingers, moving them to Jake’s ass. 

“Are you sure?” Charles asked. 

Jake met Charles eyes, simply nodded urgently, and that was all Charles needed to slide one finger into Jake. Jake’s hips rocked forward onto Charles’ thigh, his cock already hard again as Charles began to move his finger before adding a second, finding Jake’s sweet spot. Jake stopped stroking Charles’ cock and buried his face into Charles’ neck as he moaned, “God Charles’ please I want you in me.” Charles removed his fingers from Jake’s ass, causing Jake to whimper at the loss, as Charles quickly put on a condom and rubbed a lubed hand up and down his own cock a few times, his own desperation taking over him.

“How do you want-“ Charles tried to ask, but he was cut off by Jake straddling his hips and looking him in the eyes with so much love, a look naturally returned.

“I’m ready.” Jake stated, before he lifted himself up and Charles’ hands found themselves a place on Jake’s hips as he lowered down onto Charles’ cock, both men letting out a loud and long moan. 

“Fuck Jake you feel so good.” Charles’ panted, earning a smirk from Jake.

“You’re super hot yourself.” Jake replied, remembering how they had got here, before beginning to move himself on Charles’ cock. As Jake moved, Charles’ met him with thrusts of his hips, causing Jake to throw his head back in pleasure. Charles marvelled in the sight; Jake on top of him, riding him, hands braced on his shoulders, head thrown back in ecstasy and face and chest flushed in pleasure. He was beautiful. Jake loved the way Charles filled him up, loved the feeling of having Charles inside him, loved seeing Charles unravel in pleasure underneath him with the knowledge that it was down to him. He’d never been so grateful for his runaway brain and mouth.

Their movements became erratic as they got close to the edge, Charles’ hand coming up to stroke Jake’s cock. At this, Jake came, shouting Charles’ name mixed with expletives. He was followed by Charles, who moaned deeply and let out a whine of Jake’s name, as the pair kept moving through their orgasms. When they both began to come down from their highs, they broke out into huge smiles. Charles helped Jake move onto the side of the bed and removed his condom before he disappeared into the bathroom to throw it in the bin, coming back with a wet flannel to wipe down Jake. Charles was so gentle with Jake as he did, Jake’s heart could burst, and upon seeing the look Jake was giving him, Charles couldn’t resist leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss. He took the flannel back to the bathroom before returning to Jake’s bed, manoeuvring Jake to be little spoon and curling up behind him.

“I have to say, were stupid good at that.” The smirk was evident in Jake’s voice as he spoke.

“We are,” Charles said, as he ran one hand through Jake’s hair and took hold of Jake’s hand with the other, “stupid good.”

As they fell asleep, they both smiled to themselves knowing this was just the beginning of them, and neither of them could wait for the adventure.


End file.
